


I won't tell your girlfriend (you should tell your girlfriend)

by Mishtique



Series: Fate: a winx mix up [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Toxic Relationship, Toxic friendship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, bloom also is a bit of a smoker, bloom is a social butterfly because i can't believe they made her a loner in the fate series, guys this is a mix of both elements from the main show and the fate show, honestly what plot, however you did not have to watch the main show to understand this, i'm seeing how it goes along the way, it´s modern anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Bloom used to think that the little flame she could make would forever stay as a stupid party trick she'd use when everyone was completely out of their mind stoned until she met Riven at some house party. He shows her the extent of her magic, teaches her everything and then disappears into thin air.She doesn't see him until years later, right after bumping into Sky on the first day of Alfea. They never had anything with a label and it's obvious Riven wants to hide their past from everyone on Alfea. Especially his soon-to-be girlfriend.Sky is just really suspicious. And probably won't get an explanation anytime soon.
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), tagging along the way - Relationship
Series: Fate: a winx mix up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129403
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	1. But I won't tell your girlfriend about the talking, laughing, crying, kissing

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who recently found back the password to her bloom rp instagram from backin 2012, who had the animation plot pretty memorised and used to collect the comics when younger, I really enjoyed the fate series.
> 
> However, I always had a weakness for Riven x Bloom and I finally decided to act upon it.
> 
> I don't have a full plot planned out, I'm just going with whatever I can think off. Don't expect too much quality, this is just for fun.
> 
> Title and song lyrics from the song "tell your girlfriend" by Rebecca Levy.
> 
> **this work will feature characters from both the main show and the fate version. It will mostly feature events that happened in the fate show but considering this is like an au (this fanfic) from an au (fate) from the original show, there might be elements from the main show too.**

_But I won't tell your girlfriend about the talking, laughing, crying, kissing_

Never had Bloom thought she would end up at a fairy university. Hell, she used to think that the flames would stay as some party trick she would only use when everyone else was stoned enough to think that they had been hallucinating.

But now she’s standing in the middle of Alfea, which meant it really hadn’t stayed as just a party trick. And wasn’t that the truth. She had basically tried to kill her parents with her stupid fire, even if it had been an accident.

Years ago it had been so much easier She would just go to any high school party she could go, get drunk, get stoned if she met the right people. She’d play around a bit with her fire, enough to get that edge of her that always wanted her to release it and too little to make people actually remember the next day.

And she did it even less when only strangers were around, but the good thing about those parties was that everybody got stoned, nobody paid too much attention to her and sure as hell nobody remembered what had happened the day before. That had been the cause of most fights with her parents too – her partying, drinking and smoking weed. They had always pushed Bloom to go out more, Bloom snorted at the thought, and when she did they got mad too because apparently it wasn’t the crowd they had wanted her the join. Well fuck them.

She was so lost in thoughts that she bumps into someone. “Well, aren’t you utterly lost and completely distracted?” The voice chuckles, probably finding himself so funny and then Bloom looked up. Damn it, he sure had the looks. No wonder he found himself funny, all the girls probably laughed at his jokes. “No need to look that mad,” he added, probably reading her face.

“I’m not mad, nor lost or distracted,” she mutters, dragging her luggage on. “I’m just new and dragging myself to my dorms.”

The blond raised an eyebrow, looking completely unconvinced. “You’re a fairy, aren’t you? You’re walking to the specialists’ dorms, your cute ass fairy dorms are the other way around.”

Bloom rolled her eyes and sighed, “Well thanks for that, but there aren’t any cute ass fairy dorms as you’re calling it. Just, regular, normal dorms where fairies happen to reside. But thanks, even though I didn’t ask for help.”

She turned around, saluting to him without looking back and walking in the right direction of her room, this time. “Wait!” she hears him call. She does halt but doesn’t look around. “What’s your name?” 

Of course. She turned around one last time, “Bloom!” she yells back and walks on.

“Wait, Bloom?”

She abruptly stopped. That was a voice she hadn’t heard in ages.

_Riven_

[ a few years back ]

Bloom felt sweat trickle down her back. She was sure she wasn’t looking as good anymore as she was when she arrived. The house party was extremely fun but so many people had turned up and the rooms were only so big. Especially with the amount of rooms occupied by fucking couples.

She finally managed to get out and deeply inhaled when she got to the fresh air. Another inhale. And weed, apparently.

The house had a huge backyard that was, thank god, a lot less cramped. She saw some semi-familiar faces and greeted them. One of the boys offered her a joint which she gladly accepted. He also offered a lighter, which she politely declined. After some small talk she left them with the excuse of having to rest her feet, which she actually needed to do because those heels were not nice to her feet.

She took one of the darked places of the backyard and sat down. When she was sure there was no one around her, she made a small fire appear on top of her finger and lit her joint with it. Inhaling the smoke she let herself feel the pleasant burn and then exhaled again. Bored and thankfully cooling down, she made a small flame appear in her hand again. Nobody would notice anyways, they’d think she was playing with her lighter.

“I wouldn’t do that in public if I were you,” a voice sounded behind her, which startled Bloom out of her daydreaming and made the flame disappear. The owner of the voice, a man around her age and a bit taller, sat down next to her. “I know none of those stoners notice since they don’t know what the fuck you’re actually doing but it only takes the wrong person to notice and you’d be dead.”

Bloom exhaled once more. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were threatening me.”

“You don’t know any better,” the stranger said.

“Exactly,” Bloom said while looking sideways at her new smoking partner, inhaling the smoke once more. “You sound like you are threatening me. Then again, it seems like you know more about this little flame of mine than I do. I’m Bloom.”

It’s too dark to be fully able to see but Bloom thought he was raising his eyebrows. “I do? Well, guess I will be your teacher from now on. I’m Riven and that little flame of yours isn’t the party trick you’re using it as.”

“Would you like a smoke?”

“You don’t mind sharing?”

Bloom shrugged. “Seems like we will be sharing much more than this, and considering your earlier words you will also be the reason I won’t be six feet under before the end of the party season. So yeah, I don’t mind sharing.”

Riven snorted. “Seems true,” he took her joint and inhaled himself, “on a wonderful partnership then.” They shared a look and Bloom felt slight anxious, wondering what he knew about her that she didn’t know about herself. However, it settled when he returned her joint and she took a drag herself.

And that was the start of whatever she would have to call this partnership. Friendship. Tutorship.

Whatever.


	2. See, I thought that you always had the upper hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything yet absolutely nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene which announces how stuff will be going from now on and another look into how the past way.
> 
> or: I'm giving you a lot yet at the same thing ahah sorry guys 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments on the first chapter! My internship started last monday so I can't promise anything regarding updates.
> 
> And a reminder that this is a shitshow I'm, for once, not planning in advance so we are going wherever I feel like going.

It was so, so incredibly awkward that Bloom wished she hadn’t even answered Sky. Because said blond man now couldn’t keep himself from looking at her as if she sprouted two heads.

“What? Never seen a fairy with more than one specialist friend?” Bloom asked, more bite in the last words than she had intended. Sure, for Farah she would have to put on an act that she had no idea what anything regarding fairies was other than what she could have possibly been told but the specialists weren’t going to interact with the headmistress anyways so it didn’t matter that Sky knew a little more.

Besides, he didn’t seem like he would do anything that got her in trouble. He survived way to much on the protector role and anything that would damage her reputation would go against that. It was actually nice, but Bloom didn’t know if she could smile and sit through that stifling smothering every time he was near her. They would have to see.

“Well,” Sky answered, walking closer so they wouldn’t have to scream something that could possible be quite sensitive and shouldn’t heard by any onlookers. They already attracted enough attention by their presence, let alone that bit of voice raising they had done just before. “I have seen fairies being friends with specialists, but none of them were currently visiting Alfea for the very first time.”

Riven hovered closer but seemed to not want to be too close, which Bloom could understand. It was already strange enough that he had reacted to her name for others, but to seem close would be even stranger.

“Relax Sky,” he said, “She’s probably only offended. I knew another Bloom from before I joined and thought it was the same, but since she has only now entered Alfea for the first time it’s obvious she’s not. Now would you stop perving on first years? It’s creepy and pretty obvious that she was not having your advances.”

That, Bloom had to admit, was not something she saw coming. Riven and Sky had shared a look when Riven mentioned the times before joining the specialists and Bloom wondered what more tales he had spun to Sky. However, if all his lies were acted out as well as this one had been, she wouldn’t have to worry.

Regardless, she already knew he could lie amazingly. He had done it first hand to save both their asses multiple times, even when Bloom thought he really was done with her.

But as much as Bloom wanted everyone to believe the story Riven spun, it kind of hurt. The times they spend on earth might have been long ago and they might have not spoken ever since, it really helped her and she was grateful that he had been there for her at that time.

Hiding it felt like the fact that it meant nothing became stronger, that it could’ve been the same as one of those hook-ups you remember when you get drunk but can’t even bring the up the name, whereas here Riven helped her control her power and pretty much safe her life from going to hell.

Even though it did in the end.

[ the past ]

“Honestly,” Bloom said approaching the dark shadow that could be nobody else but Riven, “We have got to stop meeting like this.”

They, apparently both, decided to run from their separate realities once more by going to another sketchy party that would have more drugs and alcohol that either of them could ever defend to whoever would probably catch them one day.

“We wouldn’t be interacting at all if you stopped approaching me,” Riven answered gruffly and Bloom only rolled her eyes. She took another breath of her joint and gave it over to Riven, who accepted it without wasting any words on it.

She breathed out and then replied. “I’m apparently a fucking fire bearing fairy and you’re the only one in this human part of the world that holds explanations, yet is only found at shit parties like this. Do you really think I would leave you alone? With the ability to give me all the answers I need, lowkey keep me safe even though I could do that perfectly fine myself and keep me entertained at the same time? Don’t think so pretty boy.”

Riven snorted, passing the joint back to her.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t from the first time I saw you. You’re way too stubborn for your own good.”

Their eyes met for several seconds and neither of them said anything. Bloom took the joint back from him and took another drag, breathing it out in his face this time. Riven managed to only look mildly annoyed.

“Now, Mr. Mystery,” Bloom said, “Are you finally going to tell me what you’ve been running from?”

Riven groaned, let his head fall back and shot another look at Bloom. “You know you’re going to have to massage me to get it out of me?”

She raised one single eyebrow in response and sighed. Nodding she followed him. It started shortly as a joke after they met. Riven would always complain about how his body was aching from training and Bloom would be complaining about not getting enough answers, so they struck a deal as a joke.

For every answer Riven would provide Bloom would massage him.

Really, nothing sexual. It just sounded a bit wrong and Bloom did notice the looks the girls who she had started to recognise from these parties gave when they reappeared from the darkened corner they were talking in and Riven laid down on the cough in the basement of whatever garbage place they had ended up now.

It wasn’t the best place to talk these sensitive things but whoever would look at them only saw a couple probably doing their own weird kind of foreplay and unless someone had a kink they wouldn’t even think about listening to whatever words they exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave hits and kudos if you feel like doing so! Even an emoji as a comment is stimulating!
> 
> This is your daily reminder to get yourself a glass of water, wear a mask when you go outside and please sleep on time. Your eyebags will thank me. 
> 
> Have a nice day everyone and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. that was something.  
> Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see in the future! 
> 
> I don't promise anything when it comes to updating - you will just have to see.


End file.
